


when you move, I move with you

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Series: Asterisms [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, who knew there was a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: In which Jyn is unable to sleep and tries her usual cure for insomnia, and Cassian has the worst possible timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=631868#cmt631868) asked for “Jyn or Cassian walking in on the other masturbating, because as far as I know, this glorious trope has yet to be written for this pairing.”
> 
> One day, I will be able to write a short, pure PWP response to a kinkmeme prompt… today is not that day.

Cassian’s bed was too cold without him in it.

It seemed like an obvious enough conclusion, and yet somehow Jyn was still surprised. Her well-executed campaign of griping about the frigid enlisted barracks on Hoth had guilted Cassian into offering to share his bunk. She’d figured that officer quarters in Echo Base had to be better, and they were, if not by much: a slightly wider bed, a fractionally thicker blanket, and a private fresher.

Once Cassian had shared his entry code with her, she’d promptly used it to sneak into his room each night. In the hours so late they were almost early, Jyn would creep out of her assigned barrack slot and let herself into his room. Shucking off her boots by the door, she’d tiptoe across the icy floor, cursing under her breath, and slip under the covers. Cassian would shift over silently to grant her half of the mattress. Jyn could never tell whether he was truly asleep or only pretending—but it didn’t matter, because his bed was always blissfully warm. As her toes and fingers thawed, she’d sink into the delicious sensation, lulled by his quiet, steady breathing. She had to go through the same furtive process in reverse to leave before he woke, but it was worth it for those two or three hours of satisfying sleep.

Tonight, though, Cassian had found her on the blaster range after dinner and half-shouted in her ear that a long-term undercover agent had just returned and he’d be in the resulting urgent debriefing sessions all night. 

“But you should feel free to go ahead and use my room anyway.” The tiny expression she’d learned to distinguish as one of his few genuine smiles had flickered across his face. 

So for once Jyn had walked into Cassian’s room openly, immediately after lights-out. At first the novelty had been appealing. She poked through his belongings more thoroughly than she’d ever been able to before, although (of course) she found nothing more unusual than a hair-tie she must have left behind one night, stored away in the cabinet above the sink. She seized the chance to stay in the fresher until the water ran cool and her skin puckered like dried fruit; she even washed her hair. Instead of sleeping in all of her clothes, she took off her pants and dropped them on the floor beside the bed. 

But the sheets were stiff and cold. She squirmed and turned restlessly, unable to get comfortable despite the larger, softer mattress. Without Cassian’s warm presence beside her, the illusion of safety it provided, his bed was not the haven she’d come to rely on.

Jyn flopped onto her back, sighing. She opened her eyes and stared up into the darkness. 

Maybe an orgasm would help. An adolescence spent in cramped quarters had taught Jyn to be quick and quiet when getting herself off, and she could do it almost anywhere; it was a reliable way of making herself relaxed enough to fall asleep. 

She licked her hand, shoved it into her underwear and started working herself briskly without any preliminary exploration. It was easy to fall into the familiar, efficient rhythm that would bring her off with no time wasted. 

But tonight, she didn’t have to rush. She was in a safe and private place, where no-one was looking for her and she wouldn’t be disturbed. For once she had time—time to linger and draw her pleasure out.

She closed her eyes. Her fingers slowed, gentled, and her other hand crept under her shirt to stroke delicate circles over her breasts. Jyn rarely bothered to fantasize when she masturbated; it was for scratching a basic itch, not painting rosy scenarios in her imagination. Yet now in her head, her own fingers on her breast were replaced by others, just as calloused but bigger, and then a soft, warm mouth, pulling at her harder and harder until she whimpered. 

In the silent room, the faint noise seemed incredibly loud. Her eyes snapped open and her fingers paused. She bit her lip, feeling a tinge of shame. Doing this in Cassian’s bed was probably a little creepy. But he had invited her to stay. And it wasn’t like he’d ever know…

Jyn began to move her hand again, thinking of broad shoulders pushing her legs apart, a coarse beard scratching her thighs in contrast to soft lips pressing kisses to them. He’d go slowly, attentively, hold off until she was shaking. And then all that intense concentration would be focused on making her fall apart: learning what made her shiver, made her hips buck against his mouth. His hair the perfect length to wind between her fingers and hold him where she needed him. 

Her knees fell open wider and she was panting. Force, she was so wet already. Her fingers felt good but she wanted, oh, she wanted more than that. It had been so long since she had anything but a hurried, half-dressed encounter with a stranger. So long since anyone was inside her.

Jyn imagined someone (even now, she refused to use a name) wiping his mouth on the sheets after making her come, kissing his way up her body, rubbing against her slickness, teasing her with just the barest hint of what she wanted, until she dug her fingers in his lean hips and pulled him into her—deep, so deep and thick, filling her perfectly, exactly the way that she craved.

Her back arched unconsciously, driving her fingers deeper. She forced herself to slow down and breathe, stalling just a fraction. She was going to make this last and wring every drop of pleasure out of it. Stars, she was going to come so hard…

The door opened. “Good _night_ , Kay,” Cassian snapped over his shoulder, and bolted inside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Jyn jackknifed upright in the bed, biting back a panicked yelp. 

“Shit,” Cassian whispered. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…”

His voice trailed off and Jyn froze as she pictured what he must be seeing in the stripe of faint light from the fresher. Her damp and messy hair, her flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Her pants on the floor beside the bed, her sharp nipples lifting the thin fabric of her t-shirt. Her legs clamped together under the covers with her hands still trapped between them. Holy Force, could he _smell_ her? The warm, earthy scent of her arousal suddenly seemed to fill the room.

Jyn wished desperately that she were a Jedi and had the power to somehow rewind the last thirty seconds, or reach into Cassian’s head and erase the knowledge that she’d been touching herself. In his bed. 

Cassian’s breath hitched, but he didn’t speak. He just looked at her. Jyn couldn’t say anything either; she was paralyzed, barely able to breathe. Her heart thudded as it tried to batter its way through her ribcage. They stared at each other and the heavy silence stretched out longer and longer until it seemed like it would crack under its own weight. 

Jyn broke first, closing her eyes as a rush of hot blood flooded her face. “I didn’t—I just—I’ll go now.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed, dragging half the blanket along to cover herself, and reached for her pants.

Cassian crossed the room in two strides and dropped to his knees beside the bed. He grabbed her wrist and his hand encircled it firmly like a prisoner's restraint. Jyn tensed and pulled back against his grasp, but he held on firmly as though he were worried she’d hit him. She was giving the idea due consideration when he spoke. 

“Don’t go.” His voice was so quiet she could barely hear it. He didn’t say anything else, only looked at her with eyes that were black in the dimness, unreadable. She shivered and told herself it was from the cold. 

Still staring at her, Cassian lifted her hand to his mouth. He kissed her fingertips deliberately, one by one, lingering long enough to make it clear that he was savouring the taste of her. Then he placed her hand back between her thighs, pressing it firmly against her.

Jyn’s ribcage tightened until she could barely breathe. Her pulse was ticking faster than a munitions timer. She still couldn’t speak.

Cassian pushed the covers aside and put his hands on her hips. He curled his fingers around her underwear and tugged on it until Jyn lifted herself just enough to let him pull it down. Slowly, he slid the fabric down her legs, palming her thighs with warm hands, until it passed her knees and fell to her ankles. Slowly, he leaned forward, pressing his head against her breastbone. Slowly, he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. His hands went to her waist, dragged the cotton of her shirt up her sides and held it out of the way so that he could brush a thumb gently over each nipple. He bent his head lower and licked at the undersides of her breasts. 

Jyn moaned, startling herself. Her left hand rose to cup the back of Cassian’s head and press him closer. Her right hand stayed where he had placed it, between her legs.

He traced wet spirals around a nipple and closed his mouth over it, suckling at one breast, then the other, rubbing his chin back and forth over the sensitive space between them until it felt raw and tender. He murmured something she couldn’t understand into her skin. She jerked on the hair at the nape of his neck, tilting his head back, and he looked up at her with those dark, dark eyes. 

“What—what did you say?” she gasped. Her voice still wouldn’t work properly. 

“That I want to see you come.” His gaze was intense, burning, and she wondered what he was seeing in her face. His thumbs were still drawing tingling patterns over her breasts. “Let me see you. Please.”

She nodded unsteadily, and began to move her right hand. 

Jyn had to close her eyes; she couldn’t look at Cassian watching her. Somehow this was even more intimate than letting him touch her. She could feel his breath, hot against her bare skin. She could hear how wet she was. Her fingers moved faster, in time with her ragged panting. She thought about Cassian tangling his fingers with hers and letting her use them to make herself come. She wondered what he would do if she grabbed his hand and moved it between her legs.

She was still thinking about that when he slid his hands back to her hips, leaned down and pressed his mouth just above where her fingers were working. His tongue licked in between and around them as they moved. Jyn’s eyes flew open and she whimpered, a needy, choked-off noise. Cassian took that as encouragement and lapped harder. Her mouth opened wide enough to scream, but she couldn't make a sound. Her legs trembled and twitched and her neck snapped back in a tight arch as she came, gasping for breath. 

Cassian didn’t stop. His lips and tongue kept stroking gently, mercilessly over her. She lifted her hand to shove him away because it was too much. She was still coming, still clenching and rippling under his mouth, and it wasn’t fading, it was intensifying again. Jyn heard herself making a high-pitched string of wordless cries, but she couldn’t hold them back. She wasn’t pulling Cassian away, she was fisting her hand in his hair like a drowning woman. Then he dipped his chin a little lower and found an angle that made her vision black out, made her entire body go rigid and then collapse.

Jyn crumpled forward, half-falling on top of Cassian. She was probably suffocating him, but her muscles were wrung out, overstimulated and shaky from the sudden release of tension. She couldn’t move. 

Cassian lifted his head and twisted out from under Jyn, wrapping his arms around her to hold her up. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and she buried it against his neck, hiding her face as she struggled to catch her breath. He ran his fingers through the tangles of her hair, smoothing it away from her sweaty skin. 

Eventually he rose from his knees and gathered her up, settling her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her bare legs and lay down beside her. Jyn let herself stay curled in his arms for much longer than she should have; but she needed a moment for her breathing to slow and her heartbeat to steady. When she felt like she had control of her muscles again, she stirred, sliding her hand down his body and inside his pants. He was desperately hard, already a little slippery with his own arousal when she rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock.

Cassian pulled her hand away, bringing it back up to his chest and holding it there. “It can wait,” he said. “You’re tired, and so am I.” He kissed her forehead and tightened his arm around her. 

Jyn frowned into his shirt, unsettled. It was obvious that he was choosing to give her a graceful exit. They could go to sleep, and in the morning she could wake up first and leave, as always. This could be a one-time thing, if that was what she wanted; Cassian would do that for her and never say another word.

But what about what _he_ wanted?

She turned her head to rest her chin on his chest and looked up at him. Her hair fell in her face again and he brushed it away, smiling at her—his faint, nearly invisible smile. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he did that made her furious. Force save her, it was unfair. The man was too pretty to be real, and too fucking self-sacrificing. 

She pushed up on one elbow, hovering over his body. Her other hand wandered back down to his erection and palmed it through his pants, squeezing experimentally as she watched Cassian’s eyes glaze over. 

She lowered her head to whisper in his ear, “Maybe I don’t feel like waiting.” She licked at the pulse in his neck and he shuddered. She gripped his cock a little harder and felt his ribcage rise as he sucked in air, but he pressed his lips together and held back a noise. 

Oh, that did it: she was going to make him moan. If anyone deserved to be a little selfish, it was Cassian Andor. And Jyn intended to see that for once, he got what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with titles borrowed from Metric lyrics - “Collect Call” this time.
> 
> It wasn’t deliberately written that way, but this piece could be read as a prequel to [if my life is mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9558626), in which Jyn definitely ensures that Cassian gets what he deserves.
> 
> I'm also trying to decide which prompt to write next, so if you have an opinion, feel free to chime in:  
> 1) the classic "sharing body heat to avoid hypothermia"  
> 2) "forced to hide together in a tiny space, unintentional (?) groping ensues"


End file.
